<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Romance by stc1723</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23825932">Romance</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/stc1723/pseuds/stc1723'>stc1723</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Women's Soccer RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 16:46:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,107</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23825932</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/stc1723/pseuds/stc1723</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Christen Press and Tobin Heath love story based off of Camila Cabello's album Romance.</p><p>They start as friends, but eventually become lovers, however when one takes too long to make a move. It may be too late for the other one to come back.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Tobin Heath/Christen Press</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>97</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Shameless</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This album rllyyy inspired me!! Please enjoy and comment any suggestions!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>2017</p><p> </p><p>Tobin and Christen have been friends now for 4 years. Good friends, one could even say best friends. They've always supported one another and they've even met their respective families. They both enjoyed each other's company and loved spending time together. They, however, didn't let their chemistry go unnoticed.</p><p> </p><p>Christen loved Tobin, more than she wanted to. She took her under her wing the moment that she got called up by the National Team. She didn't know what to expect, but everyone helped her find her place on the team. Tobin would always talk to her before, after, and sometimes even during the games until she familiarized herself with the USWNT process. She wasn't looking for a relationship, God, she didn't even think she was relationship material. She'd never really been in a sound relationship, there was always fighting and bickering because of her complicated soccer schedule. It's not like she went out of her way looking for one, she dedicated herself to soccer, meditation and her family. I guess you could say, occasionally friends too, but she was never one to instigate anything. She always stayed back and let everything come to her outside of the soccer pitch. On the pitch she was incredible, she created plays and even finished them with consistency. She was amazing. And that's what Tobin saw.</p><p> </p><p>Tobin Heath wasn't looking to be the "training officer" for Christen. She wasn't looking for someone to teach, she had just established herself on the team and she didn't really need any more responsibilities during these times. However, when Christen went up to her asking for her, she couldn't say no to those beautiful green eyes. She decided from that day on, she would help Christen with whatever she needed. As she got to spend more time with Christen, she began to realize how perfect her eyes were up close, how curly her natural hair was, how sweet this person was. She tried to control her feelings, but she couldn't. She wanted to do something, to say something, to finally come out and admit her feelings, but she couldn't. She didn't want to mess up this perfect relationship she had with Christen.</p><p> </p><p>*Bzzzz Bzzzz*</p><p>Tobin wakes up to the sound of her phone ringing. She looks over at her phone and see's the Caller ID as Christen &lt;3</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah, what's up Chris?"</p><p> </p><p>"Tobin!!! Where are you? We have a team breakfast right now!! Hurry up!"</p><p> </p><p>Tobin rubs her eyes, too tired to even move. "Oh, yeah, uh I remember. I'll be there in like 10 minutes."</p><p> </p><p>"See you in a few Tobs!!"</p><p> </p><p>Tobin threw her head back into her pillow. How could she have forgotten about this breakfast? She didn't want to show up all late.</p><p> </p><p>She found a random UNC shirt and threw it on with some sweats and ran down to get into an UBER and drive off to the restaurant.</p><p> </p><p>Once she got there, everyone just waved at her as she shyly waved back.</p><p> </p><p>"Of course the UNC grad would get here late." Kelley O'Hara says as she pokes fun at Tobin's outfit choice.</p><p> </p><p>Tobin looks around for a place to sit and spots Christen near the middle of the table with an empty seat next to her.</p><p> </p><p>"Over here Tobin," Christen says, signaling to the empty seat next to her.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm sorry I'm late. I kind of forgot to set an alarm and yeah. Sorry" Tobin tries to make her apology sound as sincere as possible, even though she wishes she could still be in bed.</p><p> </p><p>"Looks like you're going to need a personal alarm clock with you 24/7." Christen says.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh, yeah, sounds like a plan." Tobin says, completely missing Christen's flirtatious comment.</p><p> </p><p>"Somebody get this women some coffee, ASAP!" Ashlyn calls over the waitress, as she notices Tobin is completely out of the conversation.</p><p> </p><p>After the conversation goes dry for about 2 minutes, Alex Morgan tries to pick it up.</p><p> </p><p>"So what are we going to do after this? Coach says we just need to get together for this meal, then we can go our separate ways."</p><p> </p><p>"Well, me and my girls," Emily points to Rose, Sam, Mal and Abby, "We're going to go enjoy the view and take pictures with palm trees. I gaurentee you no one is going to do anything more interesting."</p><p> </p><p>Rose looks at Emily with a shocked face, "Wait, what, I didn't agree to this!"</p><p> </p><p>"Aw, well, you're coming with us." Emily says with a cocky smile on her face.</p><p> </p><p>"Wait, what about me?" Lindsey looks at Emily with a disappointed yet, funny smile.</p><p> </p><p>"I mean, we could let you come if you wanted to, but don't mess up our vibe." Emily says joking with Lindsey</p><p> </p><p>"Ugh, you guys are the worst. I'm coming though." Lindsey says in return.</p><p> </p><p>"Well, I'll probably study some film and play kick with Becky, Alyssa and AD." Carli adds.</p><p> </p><p>"God, Carli, can you do anything besides soccer? Me and my girls, Alex and Allie are probably going to go look at French bakeries." Kelley put all the fingers to her mouth to signify a "Chefs Kiss."</p><p> </p><p>"I'm going to make love to my girlfriend, right here." Ashlyn says as she kisses Ali on the cheek.</p><p> </p><p>"What about you Chrissy? What are you gonna do?" Julie asks Christen, as she knows, that everyone knows, that she's just going to spend it with Crystal.</p><p> </p><p>Christen looks at Tobin, who's half a sleep and asks her, "What do you wanna do?"</p><p> </p><p>Tobin looks up, eyes half closed and says "Anything you want" and then rests her head back down.</p><p> </p><p>"Probably just look at flowers, maybe, or get some rest." Christen finally says.</p><p> </p><p>After everyone says what they were going to do, players start getting up and leaving 1 by 1. They normally don't spend much time eating together, but today for some reason it took almost 3 hours. Everyone was so into the conversations that they were having.</p><p> </p><p>"Tobin, come on, wake up, let's go." Christen shakes Tobin until she finally gets the acknowledgment she wanted.</p><p> </p><p>"Ok, ok." Tobin gets up and starts saying bye to the team as her and Christen walk out.</p><p> </p><p>"We're going back home ok. You need sleep." Christen says looking at Tobin once they finally both get outside.</p><p> </p><p>"Ok mom, whatever you say." Tobin finally begins to wake up and joke around with Christen.</p><p> </p><p>Christen playfully punches Tobin, "Wow, only took 3 hours and 2 coffees to wake you up. Impressive."</p><p> </p><p>Tobin just laughs at her response and says "Ow, if you keep punching me like that I'm never going to be able to wake up.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh, shut up," Christen says as she punches Tobin again. "Here, let's go sight seeing, I heard there's some good places here."</p><p> </p><p>"Whatever you want darling," Tobin tries to stop herself from saying the last word, but it's too late. She begins to question her decision, wondering why and since when has she had this confidence.</p><p> </p><p>Christen looks away in order for Tobin to not notice her starting to blush. She loves being called nicknames, but she's never been called on from Tobin. She's lowkey wanted it, but she's never gone out of her way to ask for it.</p><p> </p><p>When they get to the flower field after doing a full day of sightseeing, Tobin and Christen sit together on the benches admiring the view of the flowers.</p><p> </p><p>"The view is amazing right?" Christen says admiring the wide range of colors of the flowers.</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah, It's amazing. Thank you for bringing me here Chris. I love it." Tobin loves these moments with Christen, intimate yet so vulnerable.</p><p> </p><p>"My parents used to take my sisters and I here once a year. We did it every year until the first one went to college."</p><p> </p><p>"It's beautiful Chris. No wonder your parents would want to take you here. It's incredible."</p><p> </p><p>"You know Tobin, no one's ever been so happy to come here besides you. It's really cute how you enjoy it."</p><p> </p><p>"Well, it's not really just the flowers, I'm just happy I get to be with you and spend time with you."</p><p> </p><p>Christen blushes and looks away. This can't be happening she thinks. She's dreamt about these moments with Tobin, but she never thought they would really happen. She always though Tobin was in a way, "out of her league."</p><p> </p><p>"Tobin, I love it here with you too. Any moment with you is amazing. Thank you."</p><p> </p><p>"There's nothing to thank me for Chris. I don't know how to say it, but, fuck" Tobin bits down on her lip, "You're perfect. God, Chris, ever since you came onto the team I knew you were amazing. Not just because you're hot as hell, but because you're an amazing person. You bring out the best person in me and I always had my eyes on you only you. When I wake up..."</p><p> </p><p>Christen couldn't take it anymore. She didn't want to hear Tobin talking anymore, she wanted Tobin to be hers. She wanted to kiss her, make love with her anything. She needs Tobin more than she wants to. She puts her hand behind Tobin's neck and pulls her in. She begins to kiss Tobin, praying that Tobin will kiss her back.</p><p> </p><p>Tobin is in shock, she's wanted this moment for forever, but she didn't expect it to happen already. She puts her hand in Christen's hair and pulls her in even closer, kissing her back with even more force and determination. She keeps one hand in her hair, but the other she uses to put Christen down on the bench, so she's now over her. She lets herself start to kiss her neck and as she does that, Christen releases a small moan.</p><p> </p><p>As Tobin continues to kiss her neck, Christen can feel herself getting turned on faster than she could've imagined.</p><p> </p><p>"Fuck, Tobin. Don't stop ok." Christen tries to keep herself as quiet as she can.</p><p> </p><p>Tobin pulls herself off from Christen, realizing they're out in public and everyone can see them, and helps her off of the bench.</p><p> </p><p>She looks at Christen with a sly smile and says, "You coming over?"</p><p> </p><p>Christen just pulls her in for one more kiss and says "Yes"</p><p> </p><p>That ride back to Tobin's place was the longest one ever.</p><p> </p><p>Both of their heartbeats were going faster than they'd ever gone before, knowing what was going to happen the second that door closed.</p><p> </p><p>Tobin led Christen inside and took her hoodie off, while Christen just stood there waiting for something to happen. She could feel herself getting wetter by the moment and before Tobin could even hang her hoodie up, Christen pushed her into the wall and began to make out with her.</p><p> </p><p>Tobin kissed her with want and desire, working her up as best as possible. Christen's hands traveled all over Tobin's back, trying to get as much contact as she could.</p><p> </p><p>After a few minutes, Tobin decided she wanted control and flipped Christen over, so that Christen was the one on the wall.</p><p> </p><p>"Tobin" Christen said in between kisses.</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah?" Tobin asked while moved her hands along Christen's ass</p><p> </p><p>"We've gotta lose the clothes."</p><p> </p><p>"I agree," Tobin answers while lifting Christen's shirt off of her head.</p><p> </p><p>Christen had never seen Tobin's eyes like this, looking up and down her body, admiring her everything.</p><p> </p><p>"You're perfect" Tobin says as she takes her own shirt off and continues to kiss Christen.</p><p> </p><p>Tobin pushed her thigh into Christen's sensitive area, causing a moan to escape Christen's mouth.</p><p> </p><p>Tobin could feel herself getting turned on and she really didn't know if she could just kiss her anymore. She wanted to taste her and feel her.</p><p> </p><p>"Up" she says as Christen wrapped her legs around her.</p><p> </p><p>Tobin carried them to her bed, putting Christen down, while she took off her pants, leaving her with just her boxers, and crawling on top of Christen to continue the kiss.</p><p> </p><p>Tobin used one hand to hold Christen's head, while the other one began to play with her breast, rolling it in and out of her finger.</p><p> </p><p>"Is that ok?" She asked.</p><p> </p><p>All she got as a response was Christen shaking her head yes, with eyes that were begging for more.</p><p> </p><p>Tobin could feel Christen's wetness on her and decided that it was time. She was done with this playful stuff.</p><p> </p><p>She broke off from the kiss and began to move down.</p><p> </p><p>Christen looked at her and asked while panting, "What are you doing?"</p><p> </p><p>She was so close she could feel it.</p><p> </p><p>Without answering, Tobin began to tease her, rubbing around her clit, making Christen almost stop breathing.</p><p> </p><p>"Tobin, please, please" She begged</p><p> </p><p>"Wait for it Chris. I got you, don't worry." Right as she said that, she stuck 2 fingers into her and watched as Christen threw her head back onto the pillow.</p><p> </p><p>"God, don't stop please." Christen could feel herself coming closer to her end.</p><p> </p><p>Tobin picked up the pace, she was getting so wet and turned on from seeing Christen like this.</p><p> </p><p>When Christen came, Tobin helped her ride it out and layed down next to her.</p><p> </p><p>Christen looked at Tobin in her eyes and said, "Since when have you wanted to do this to me?"</p><p> </p><p>"Since the day you asked me for help."</p><p> </p><p>Christen placed a kiss on Tobin's lips.</p><p> </p><p>Tobin sat up, looked at Christen and said, "Let's go again?"</p><p> </p><p>Christen just smiled and said "Fuck, yes." Feeling herself starting to get wet again.</p><p> </p><p>She was shameless.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Living Proof</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope u enjoy this. Yess something happens w/ their relationship in this chapter.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>That night was so divine for both of them. Christen didn't know what had gotten into her, but she's so glad she made that decision for herself. She wants to spend all her moments with Tobin and she hopes Tobin feels the same. She didn't want to rush into anything, but this had been coming for the past few years, it was about time. </p><p> </p><p><br/>
She grabs her phone to text Tobin.</p><p>Christen - Good morning Tobin. Last night was so amazing. Thank you again.</p><p> </p><p><br/>
Tobin - Chris, any moment with you is amazing. </p><p> </p><p><br/>
Tobin couldn't stop thinking about what had happened the night before. Why didn't she tell Christen her whole story? Why did she shut herself out to her like that? She should've told her that she had a girlfriend. She can't hide that forever. She lays back into her own bed, regretting her actions since Christen didn't know what was happening behind the scenes. Sure, she's had fights with her girlfriend, but she's committed. She doesn't want to do anything that wouldn't make her loyal anymore, and her she went, making love to her best friend.</p><p> </p><p><br/>
Christen - Do you want to meet up later and idk do something?</p><p> </p><p><br/>
'I've got to talk to her today' Tobin thinks 'I've got to tell her the truth. Apologize for everything. God, I'm such a fool.'</p><p> </p><p><br/>
Tobin - Yeah, come over to my lil art studio over here. Maybe we can paint or something. </p><p> </p><p><br/>
Christen - I would love that, meet you there after lunch.</p><p> </p><p><br/>
'Good' Tobin thinks, 'I can talk to her about it while she's painting, maybe take my mind off of everything' </p><p> </p><p><br/>
Lunch comes by faster than expected, and soon after Christen is knocking at her door wearing black sweats and a t - shirt that fit her so well.</p><p> </p><p><br/>
Tobin opens the door and her breath is taken away by how gorgeous Christen looks even though she's just wearing regular, everyday clothes. </p><p> </p><p><br/>
Tobin can't imagine what it would be like to wake up everyday with her by her side. It would be something heavenly, something she can't even begin to process. She finds her self staring at Christen and decides to finally let her in.</p><p> </p><p><br/>
"So, uh, this is my studio." Tobin says, really nervously. </p><p> </p><p><br/>
"Wow, it's really nice. It's like 100% you." Christen says, while admiring the paintings that were laying around.</p><p> </p><p><br/>
"Yeah, thanks. I kind of get inspiration from everything in my life. Things that change me, for better and for worse." Tobin says while leading Christen around.</p><p> </p><p><br/>
Christen notices a picture with 3 stars on it, "What's this picture about?" she asks.</p><p> </p><p><br/>
Tobin walks over to it, "Oh, yeah that one. That picture is supposed to represent my siblings. I cherish my family with all of my heart and honestly without those 3 people, I don't know if I'd be who I was right now. They've just changed me and inspired me in so many ways. I guess the 3 stars can also represent the 3 stars of our championships, but the reason I painted it was because of my family, no soccer involved."</p><p> </p><p><br/>
"Wow, Tobin, these paintings must all mean alot to you." Christen says looking around at the numerous paintings around the room. </p><p> </p><p><br/>
"Yeah, there's a story behind everything. You kind of inspired this painting." Tobin says while pointing to an emerald painting.</p><p> </p><p><br/>
"I did? In what way?" Christen says, blushing at the thought of Tobin thinking about her.</p><p> </p><p><br/>
"Yeah, I mean you're my best friend and your green eyes really give me inspiration. Not just on the pitch, but in life and all I do. I strive to be a better person because of you and this painting reminds me of you. Every day when I wake up, I come down to look at these pictures and this is the one that catches my eye. Just like you, Christen, you're amazing." </p><p> </p><p><br/>
Tobin can't stop herself. She knows she's practically confessed her feelings to Christen, but she still has to bring up the main point, that she still has a girlfriend. Why do relationships have to be so tough? Why can't she just have the girl she's always wanted?</p><p> </p><p><br/>
"Tobin, you don't know how much this means to me." Christen says with a big smile on her face, "The fact that you see me in that way is incredible. I've never had anyone look at me that way and it warms my heart that you see me like that. Tobin, thank you for everything." </p><p> </p><p><br/>
She moves towards Tobin and gives her a hug, ultimately moving so she can put her lips on Tobin's, kissing her slowly, but somewhat desperalty. However, as much as Tobin wants to, she doesn't return the kiss in the same way. She just kisses her once and then pulls away. </p><p> </p><p><br/>
"What's wrong?" Christen asks, looking worried.</p><p> </p><p><br/>
"Look, Christen." Tobin says, rubbing the back of her neck. "I haven't been honest with you about everything."</p><p> </p><p><br/>
Christen looks at her confused, "What do you mean?"</p><p> </p><p><br/>
"I have a girlfriend." Tobin says as she looks down.</p><p> </p><p><br/>
"You have a what?!!?" Christen asks, confused and shocked.</p><p> </p><p><br/>
"I have a girlfriend. I'm sorry. I meant to tell you that earlier, but i got carried away last night. It was the best night I had ever had in my life and I have no regrets whatsoever. I just, I-, I had to be honest with you. I couldn't go around hiding it, because I knew it would be a burden for me, knowing I had a girlfriend and I was going behind both of your backs. I'm sorry Chris. I don't want to mess anything up between us."</p><p> </p><p><br/>
Christen just looks down, without saying anything. Tears filling up her eyes. </p><p> </p><p><br/>
Tobin begs, "Christen please. Don't cry. I'm sorry. Ok. I really am. I fucked this up and I shouldn't have. I just, I love you so much and I-, fuck Chris, I just let my guard down."</p><p> </p><p><br/>
Christen looks back up at Tobin, "Tobin, thanks for being honest with me. But do you know how it feels to be the person someone uses to cheat with? It hurts so fucking bad. If your girlfriend found out I'm sure she's going to be heartbroken and I don't want to be the person to blame. Hell, I'd be pissed if I found out my girlfriend cheated on me. Look, you can apologize all you want, but I'm going to need time. I thought we could've been something. I thought as friends we were open with one another, but I guess you failed to leave out the part where you had a girlfriend. Not that that would've changed our friendship, but when I wanted more, you should've stopped me."</p><p> </p><p><br/>
She starts to head to the door.</p><p> </p><p><br/>
"I'm sorry Tobin, I've got to go." Christen says as she opens the door. </p><p> </p><p><br/>
"Chris, wait please." Tobin begs, but it's too late. Christen walks out without looking back. </p><p> </p><p><br/>
Tobin walks back inside, tears filling her eyes now, as she walks past the picture of the emerald and wonders what went wrong. Why did she fuck this up so badly?</p><p> </p><p>As the days go by, Tobin wants to check up on Christen, to make sure she's doing fine. She's never felt this deserted before, yes, she has a girlfriend, but she can't satisfy her the way Christen did. Just talking with Christen would make her day. She wishes she had the strength to text Christen. Luckily, Christen did. </p><p> </p><p>Bzz Bzz </p><p> </p><p>Tobin looks down at her phone and sees a message from Christen</p><p> </p><p>Christen - Tobin, we need to talk.</p><p> </p><p>Tobin was so happy. She wanted to be friends with Christen, she would do anything to make it work.</p><p> </p><p>Tobin - Ok. When and where?</p><p> </p><p>Christen - Tonight at the airport. I have a flight back to Utah.</p><p> </p><p>Tobin - Ok. See you soon.</p><p> </p><p>Tobin wanted to call up Shirley and end things with her, but she just couldn't. Something was stopping her and she didn't know what it was. She wishes she had the strength to do so. She wants to be with Christen more than anyone else, but she can't just end a relationship. She hasn't talked to Shirley in almost a week, maybe it would be possible, but something was holding her back.</p><p> </p><p>After a long 10 minute ride to the airport, filled with Tobin overthinking everything, she finally made it to the parking lot and saw Christen.</p><p> </p><p>"Tobin!! I'm over here!" Christen yelled from the other side.</p><p> </p><p>Tobin ran all the way over there, so happy to see Christen and finally be in her presence. </p><p> </p><p>"Chris, I'm soo soo sorry. Please forgive me. I just don't want to mess anything up. I care for you more than I care for anyone." Tobin says full of sincerity.</p><p> </p><p>"I care for you a lot too. But, can we really go back? We know each other now. In a way I've never really known anyone else. It all feels so intimate with you. Tobin, I don't think I can ever go back. You're living proof that there's someone in the world who could be my soulmate." Christen says</p><p> </p><p>"I know. I'm sorry I had to hide this from you. I shouldn't have taken the step." Tobin wants to be more than friends with Christen, but she can't just let go of a relationship like that.</p><p> </p><p>"Then let's get together. O.k. I love you Tobin Heath. I want to be with you more than anyone and you know we're compatible." Christen can't believe what she's saying, she's never been this straightforward. She just can't lose Tobin, not again.</p><p> </p><p>"Chris, I-, I can't just leave a relationship I'm in." Tobin regrets what she's saying. She's given an out, but she won't take it.</p><p> </p><p>"Then maybe that's how it has to go." Christen feels disappointed, maybe she over stepped this time. </p><p> </p><p>"Chris, no it's not like that. I care for you so much. I just, this isn't the best timing." Tobin wants her so bad, but she can't, she just can't leave this relationship. She's not used to change.</p><p> </p><p>"I get it. I just thought maybe when you said you cared for me, maybe just maybe you would change your mind. It's fine."</p><p> </p><p>"No, Christen, please. I'm sorry." Tobin doesn't want her to go, no not like this.</p><p> </p><p>"Look, I've got to go. My plane is going to take off. Bye, Tobin." Christen says as she grabs her luggage and walks away. Leaving Tobin alone in her thoughts. Thinking about the many ways she just messed this up.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I promiseeee that T and C will eventually talk and work this out. I hope you enjoyed this. Pls leave any suggestions or comments in the comments.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Should've Said It</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Two years later, is it too late for Tobin to get her back?</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope you're staying safe and enjoy this chapter. <br/>This chapter is pretty much set in Tobin's POV.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>2 years went by and Tobin finally got the courage to break up with Shirley. She knew from the moment Christen got on that plane that she had to do something. She let her relationship sort of dry out, but exactly 7 months later she made the move to break up with her. She knew she couldn't just make up for everything she had done. All the hurt she had caused Christen, so she tried her best. She continued to be her best friend and be there for Christen no matter what. </p><p> </p><p>Tobin gets her phone out to text Christen "Good Morning." She's been doing this now for the past year. Christen has always been her first good morning and her last good night. This time for some reason Christen didn't answer. </p><p> </p><p>When they got into training, Christen seemed to be avoiding Tobin the entire time. On the bus ride up, Tobin tried to start a conversation, but Christen only answered with one word. </p><p> </p><p>'Something is up with her' though Tobin, but she didn't want to force her to tell something, so she stayed quiet. The whole practice was off between them, they weren't talking nor did they have the same chemistry as they normally did. However, Christen was laughing and being happy with her other friends, such as Julie and Crystal, and she wasn't conveying any attention towards Tobin. </p><p> </p><p>Tobin walks over to Kelley, "Hey, you know what's up with Christen?"</p><p> </p><p>Kelley looks at her confused, "Uh, nothing. Can't you see she's having fun?"</p><p> </p><p>Tobin gives a shy smile, "I know that, but like she's been ignoring me all day. Did I do something wrong?"</p><p> </p><p>"No, Tobin. I'm sure you did nothing wrong. Maybe just give her some time. Nothing can break apart your relationship with each other." Kelley says, hoping she's right. </p><p> </p><p>"Look, come with us. Allie and I can try to cheer you up." Kelley adds after getting no response from Tobin.</p><p> </p><p>Tobin goes with them, but she can't stop thinking about Christen and the way she's practically ignored her all day. Luckily, Kelley was right, her and Allie could cheer Tobin up. </p><p> </p><p>The whole rest of the afternoon she doesn't know if she should text Christen or not. She thought they had a good friendship going, but something just happened. It all snapped. She decides to take a nap and wakes up to a notification saying Christen posted something on Instagram. She unlocks her phone and sees a picture of Christen hugging another girl captioning the post, "Happy 1 year baby! I couldn't imagine spending my life with anyone but you!"</p><p> </p><p>Tobin throws her phone across the room. God, she thinks, I'm an idiot. I let her go and now she's been happily with someone for 1 year. How the fuck am I supposed to get her back? It's a lost cause. No wonder she's been acting all weird, her girlfriend probably got jealous of me or something. Fuck, I'm so dumb. At the same time, however, she's hurt. Why didn't Christen tell her she had a new GF? She thought they were best friends and that's what best friends did. Tell each other everything. </p><p> </p><p>****</p><p> </p><p>The next day at training. Tobin doesn't talk to Christen at all. She can't even look into her green eyes because she knows if she does, she'll get lost in them again. The bus ride is the most awkward ride ever. The only words they exchange are "Hi" and "Hello". When they get to the field, Tobin has never seen Christen get off the bus so fast. </p><p> </p><p>"Is she doing this intentionally?" Tobin asks Alex later that day.</p><p> </p><p>"Who is doing what?" Alex says, not understanding the question.</p><p> </p><p>"Christen. She's avoiding me. All day today and all day yesterday. Like I know, well now I know, that she has a girlfriend, but I thought we were just friends. Why the fuck is she treating me like this now?" Tobin says, clear anger in her eyes.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh damn. Uh, Tobin. I don't know. I mean maybe her girlfriend told her not to talk to you and you know how loyal she is. I mean, maybe you should talk with her." Alex says.</p><p> </p><p>"I tried!!" Tobin says, starting to get frustrated. "I tried so hard, but she doesn't want to talk with me anymore."</p><p> </p><p>"Try harder Tobin. If you really care for her. Then you're going to do whatever you can to try to fix this relationship with her." Alex says.</p><p> </p><p>Tobin just sighs, "I'll try Alex, but I don't know if I can anymore. Is this even worth it?"</p><p> </p><p>Alex looks shocked, "Listen to yourself Tobin. This isn't you. You would try so hard to fix anything. I know you don't want to lose her, so go show her that. Just try to talk to her and if that doesn't work give her time. Just show to her that you will always be there for her no matter what."</p><p> </p><p>She's right, Tobin thinks. "I need to show her that I'm there for her. I always have been." Tobin says.</p><p> </p><p>"Yess. Tobs! Go get it!" Alex says, cheering her on.</p><p> </p><p>After practice, Tobin decides enough is enough. She's going to talk with Christen.</p><p> </p><p>"Chris!!" She yells.</p><p> </p><p>Christen turns around, 'God, Tobin thinks. She's so beautiful. I could look into those eyes for days.'</p><p> </p><p>"Yes?" Christen says.</p><p> </p><p>Tobin puts her hands in her pocket, "We need to talk Christen. I'm done with you running around and ignoring me all day. I've had enough of it. </p><p> </p><p>'Damn, Tobin thinks. That was kind of harsh.'</p><p> </p><p>Christen just looks at her, "Sorry."</p><p> </p><p>"Sorry??!?!? That's it. You ignore me for 2 days and all I get is an apology. Wow, Christen, and I thought you were the good one with words. Look if you wanted to stop being friends then you should've just told me and not lead me along this path. I want you Christen, but looks like you don't."</p><p> </p><p>Tobin turns around and begins to walk away.</p><p> </p><p>"Tobin, what the fuck?! You think that will make anything better?" Christen says, getting Tobin to stop walking.</p><p> </p><p>"Yes, I wanted you too Tobin, but it took you 2 years to finally realize you wanted me back. I knew from the first night that it was you. But noo, you decide to stick with your pride and don't want to upset your little girlfriend over there. Maybe I sat there the entire plane ride home realizing how I fucked up. Giving my heart to someone who didn't want to take it. And now, now that I'm happy with someone, you want me. This makes no sense. I finally have someone who loves me and cares for me and you come back her declaring your love for me. Wow." Christen continues. </p><p> </p><p>Tobin feels awful, "It's not like that Chris. I want to be friends with you still. I respect that you're in a relationship. I don't want to mess that up. I want you to be happy. O.K. But I want to know why you stopped talking with me."</p><p> </p><p>"Maybe I just needed to get my shit together. Maybe I realized that I slept with you and I have a very high chance of catching feelings again and I can't risk that. I just want to be happy and in this stable relationship. Maybe I just want something good to happen in my life for once." Christen responds. </p><p> </p><p>Tobin did not expect that. She didn't at all. </p><p> </p><p>"So you decide to punish me by just ignoring me. This isn't a one way relationship Christen. My feelings are involved aswell."</p><p> </p><p>"What are you to know about a one way relationship. I've always wanted you Tobin. Too bad it took you 2 years to make up your mind." Christen says.</p><p> </p><p>"Well, maybe, maybe, it's not to late." Tobin says, hope in her eyes. </p><p> </p><p>"It is, you shoudl've said it 2 years ago. I have somebody in my bed now. I can't have someone else. I'm older now and I'm not about to make the same mistake again." Christen responds.</p><p> </p><p>"It won't be the same mistake anymore though. I promise." Tobin says, praying to get a positive answer. </p><p> </p><p>"You said you wanted me to be happy right?" Christen asks.</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah" Tobin says very quickly.</p><p> </p><p>"Then maybe you should just let me be happy." Christen says, right before she walks back into the locker room leaving Tobin alone with just her thoughts. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank u for reading. I hope you enjoyed! I promise everything will get better. Please leave kudos or comments. I really appreciate it.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. My Oh My</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Tobin tries to find love elsewhere.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope u enjoy. Stay safe!!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Allie, I fucked up" Tobin says trying to remember what exactly happened the night before. </p><p> </p><p>"Tobin. Tobin. Tobin. Calm down girl." Allie says, reassuring her friend everything's going to be alright. "Believe me, this isn't the end o.k."</p><p> </p><p>"But I loved her so much Allie. You don't even understand. And it's my fault. I let her go." Tobin says, her eyes red from crying.</p><p> </p><p>"You know what you need." Allie says as Tobin looks up questioning everything. "You need to get fucked."</p><p> </p><p>"I need what, again?" Tobin says, confused at what her friend is getting at.</p><p> </p><p>"You need to find someone Tobin. It's been so long and you just need to get her off of your mind." Allie says in response.</p><p> </p><p>Tobin shakes her head, "I haven't had casual sex since before Shirley, I don't want to get back into the rhythm of doing that."</p><p> </p><p>"But Tobin, my friend, you need that. Give it a try ok. Maybe tomorrow night. Find someone today, get layed tomorrow." Allie lifts Tobin's head up so they can see eye to eye. "O.K.? Will you do that for me? I don't want you to be sad anymore."</p><p> </p><p>Tobin finally gives in, "O.K. I'll do it." She says with a slight smile. Maybe it won't be that bad after all. She just needs to find someone who'll replace Christen. God, she thinks, that's going to be so hard. Christen is perfect in every single way. </p><p> </p><p>**</p><p>Christen, however, woke up happy. Even though she had the thoughts of the day before in her mind, she still had her girlfriend, Ceci. </p><p> </p><p>"Good morning Baby." Christen says as she wakes up seeing her GF lying down next to her. She couldn't imagine it being any different. </p><p> </p><p>"Hey honey," Ceci says, rubbing her eyes as she gets out of bed. "You want to talk about why you were so sad last night?"</p><p> </p><p>And then it hit Christen again. Everything she told Tobin, all the memories, they all came back in a flash and she just stared off into space, unsure if she wanted to open up to Ceci about it yet. What if she messes it all up.</p><p> </p><p>"No, it was nothing at all." Christen says, hoping that Ceci will drop it.</p><p> </p><p>"Are you sure? You seemed really messed up last night, like if someone really got to you." Ceci says, worried about Christen. </p><p> </p><p>"Yeah, I'm fine. Thanks for looking out though." Christen says, clearly bothered. </p><p> </p><p>"Anytime, dear." Ceci says. </p><p> </p><p>Christen can't get Tobin out of her head, no matter what she tries to do or who she's with. She's always going to think Tobin was the one who got away. 'No', she thinks, 'I'm the one who got away. Tobin missed her chance with me' and that's what she would think for the rest of the day. </p><p> </p><p>**</p><p>Later that afternoon it was show time for Tobin. She was going out to dinner with some teamates and it was her time to find someone to make love to the next day. </p><p> </p><p>"So, you know the plan?" Alex asked on the way to dinner.</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah, I'm ready." Tobin says, unsure of where this night will lead her.</p><p> </p><p>"Sure, she's got it. Look at her charm. How can you say no to that face." Allie says, joking with Tobin.</p><p> </p><p>"Thanks for your support. This better go good." Tobin says, worrying that she may mess everything up once again.</p><p> </p><p>When they get to the bar, they found a nice table where all 3 of them could sit together and converse. </p><p> </p><p>"You spot anyone you like?" Alex asks.</p><p> </p><p>"Mm, not yet. Not really." Tobin says, sure a few people have caught her eye, but no one has really captured her heart.</p><p> </p><p>"Why did you guys drag me out to this again?" Tobin asks a few minutes later.</p><p> </p><p>"Because you've got to have some fun in your life. You can't just wait around hoping for someone to come back into your life." Alex says in return.</p><p> </p><p>"But what if they do come back into my life. What if they're my soulmate?" Tobin says, hoping what she's saying is true.</p><p> </p><p>"You'll know when they're soulmates. O.K. It's just a feeling and you clearly haven't felt it." Allie says.</p><p> </p><p>'What if I have felt it', Tobin thinks, 'what if that tingling feeling I feel everytime I'm with Christen means something.'</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah, you're right." Tobin says, giving in to them.</p><p> </p><p>After a few minutes, Allie spots someone that may peak Tobin's interests. "Hey, Tobin. Look at that dime over there. She's alone you should go talk with her."</p><p> </p><p>She was really pretty Tobin thought. Maybe she can get her mind off of Christen. "I'll give it a shot, but just so I can get this over with." Tobin says, lowkey hoping it would be more than that.</p><p> </p><p>She walks over to the girl with light brown hair and hazel eyes. She was wearing a nice long dress that perfectly matched all of her features. She must have noticed Tobin walking over to her, because she somewhat made some room on the bar for her. </p><p> </p><p>"Hey," Tobin says, not as nervous as usual, "I'm Tobin.</p><p> </p><p>"Hi Tobin," The lady said, speaking with a very calm voice. "I'm Ariana" </p><p> </p><p>"Hey Ariana. May I buy you a drink?" Tobin says gaining confidence by the moment. </p><p> </p><p>"Sure," Ariana says, with a gleam in her eye. </p><p> </p><p>**</p><p>While Tobin was getting to know Ariana, Christen was deciding something to do for the evening. </p><p> </p><p>"Kelley!!! I need to get out of the house." Christen says, frantically in the phone. </p><p> </p><p>"And why did you call me for that?" Kelley asks.</p><p> </p><p>"Because you always know what to do and I don't want to be home." Christen says.</p><p> </p><p>"Why don't you want to be at home with Ceci?" Kelley asks, confused about the whole situation.</p><p> </p><p>"I just need some time, you know and Ceci is at a team meeting right now and I'm bored to the max." Christen answers, getting more anxious by the moment.</p><p> </p><p>"Well, I know Alex and some girls are at the local bar, I can come pick you up and give you a ride. We can get some drinks, help you take things off your mind." Kelley suggests, not knowing what is going down over there. </p><p> </p><p>"Yes!!," Christen agrees, "That's a great idea. I'm going to get ready."</p><p> </p><p>Christen puts on her best outfit and gets ready for the night. She doesn't know why she puts on her best outfit, she's just going to get some drinks with friends, but maybe they'll want to take pictures and she'll need to be prepared. </p><p> </p><p>Bzzz Bzzz</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Kelley - I'm outside. </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Christen put her rings on and headed outside. </p><p> </p><p>"Now Christen, tell me again why you want to go out? You never want to go out, let alone drink without Ceci anymore." Kelley asks the second Christen gets in her car. </p><p> </p><p>"I don't know Kel, maybe I just wanted a change of scenery. Yeah, that's it." Christen says, unsure if her answer is believable. Although she doesn't even know what she wants tonight. </p><p> </p><p>When they walk in, they meet up with Alex and Allie at an open table. </p><p> </p><p>"Hey!!" Alex greets them. "I didn't expect you two here tonight."</p><p> </p><p>"Me neither," Kelley says, "But I guess Christen wanted to have some fun tonight and who am I to say no to a little fun."</p><p> </p><p>"That's right Kelley." Allie says patting her on the back. "That's the spirit. We love a supportive friend."</p><p> </p><p>"What brings you guys here today?" Christen asks.</p><p> </p><p>Alex and Allie both look at each other. </p><p> </p><p>"We just uh came to eat some food." Alex says, questioning herself.</p><p> </p><p>"At a bar?" Christen asks, "There's so many great places around here."</p><p> </p><p>"Aw fuck it. Let's tell her." Allie says to Alex.</p><p> </p><p>"Tell me what guys?" Christen asks, with a suspicious look in her eye.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh, nothing." Alex says.</p><p> </p><p>Allie jumps in right after her saying, "Tobin is looking for someone to get fucked tonight."</p><p> </p><p>Christen swears she feels her heart drop. "Tobin is what?" She asks.</p><p> </p><p>"She wants to find someone to make love to you know to relieve stress and stuff." Allie says, regretting everything she said before.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh, nice." Christen says, heartbroken at the fact that Tobin may find love in someone else. She has to do something, something so this wouldn't go through. </p><p> </p><p>**</p><p>Tobin doesn't even notice Christen come in with Kelley. She's too focused on finding a way to bring this girl to bed, then maybe they can talk a relationship. She knows that's not the way it should go, but right now that's all she wants. </p><p> </p><p>"So you play soccer?" Ariana asks.</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah, I play for the national team. You've never heard of me?" Tobin asks in return.</p><p> </p><p>Ariana just looks at her and says "No."</p><p> </p><p>"Sorry, I don't mean to sound self centered, but we're pretty big around here, so it's rare for me to find someone who doesn't know who I am." Tobin says. </p><p> </p><p>"Oh, I get you. Yeah, I'm not really big into sports. I like animals. I'm really into animals. I'm studying to be a vet." Ariana says.</p><p> </p><p>"Nice. I love animals alot. Especially dogs." Tobin says, thinking about all the fun she's had with Christen's dogs.</p><p> </p><p>"Um," Ariana says, looking concerned. "I just want to let you know that someone is behind you. Kind of staring at you."</p><p> </p><p>Tobin looks behind her to find someone with green eyes staring at her, hard enough to look into her soul. 'Oh my God' Tobin thinks. 'This can't be happening. How did she find me?' </p><p> </p><p>Tobin rubs her neck nervously, "Oh, probably just a fan. Hehe" </p><p> </p><p>"You must be pretty popular then huh? You want to go somewhere more private?" Ariana asks. </p><p> </p><p>"Sure," Tobin says, knowing full well she's getting what she wanted tonight. </p><p> </p><p>Christen glances over from her table again. Noticing that they're starting to get money out to pay.</p><p> </p><p>Allie notices and says, "If you wanna get some tonight, honey, you're going to have go now." </p><p> </p><p>Christen just nods and gets up. </p><p> </p><p>She walks over to Tobin and when she's behind her, she awkwardly taps on her shoulder, giving Ariana her best death stare possible.</p><p> </p><p>Tobin turns around, not expecting Christen to be standing right behind her with her piercing green eyes.</p><p> </p><p>"Um, hey." Tobin says, really nervous about what's going to happen.</p><p> </p><p>"Can we talk?" Christen asks. </p><p> </p><p>"Uh, sure. Yeah. When?" Tobin answers, not knowing what to expect.</p><p> </p><p>Christen just signals, "Now" and adds, "Somewhere private please."</p><p> </p><p>"Ariana give me a moment please." Tobin asks. </p><p> </p><p>"Sure sweetie." Ariana says, pissing the fuck out of Christen.</p><p> </p><p>Christen drags Tobin to a dark alley, out of everyone's sight.</p><p> </p><p>"What are you thinking?" Christen says, trying not to raise her voice.</p><p> </p><p>"Um, I was thinking I want to get fucked tonight and so I will." Tobin says, gaining confidence. Oblivious to Christen's jealousy. </p><p> </p><p>"And you chose her?" Christen asks.</p><p> </p><p>"What's wrong with her?" Tobin asks, starting to get a little defensive.</p><p> </p><p>"She's not me." Christen says, before realizing what she had said. "I mean, no, sorry. Fuck." Christen just looks down with regret causing Tobin to finally understand what made Christen act this way in the first place. </p><p> </p><p>She puts her hand on Christen's chin to make her look her in the eyes. God she loved those green eyes though.</p><p> </p><p>"You didn't want me to be sleeping with anyone else huh?" Tobin says, taking a step closer to Christen.</p><p> </p><p>"No, it's not that it's jus-" Christen says, but is cut off by Tobin.</p><p> </p><p>"You like it when I play hard to get and go fuck around with other girls huh." She takes another step.</p><p> </p><p>Before Christen can even speak, Tobin beats her to it, "You like it when I'm a bad girl and I want to fuck other girls not you."</p><p> </p><p>She takes another step. This time Christen's back is on the wall and she can't go any further. </p><p> </p><p>Tobin is so close to Christen that their lips are practically touching. </p><p> </p><p>"You like me because I'm a bad girl and you can't wait to get your hands all over me." Tobin says. This time, she lets Christen speak.</p><p> </p><p>"I don't like you because of that Tobin. I just, I jus-" This time she was cut off by Tobin's lips on hers.</p><p> </p><p>She missed that feeling really bad, actually both of them really missed that feeling. </p><p> </p><p>"Tobin, I can't" Christen says, breaking the kiss. </p><p> </p><p>"You want to though Christen and who am I to not let you have what you want." Tobin says. </p><p> </p><p>And with that Christen pulls Tobin into her, intensifying the kiss. "We, we have to get out of here." Christen says breathless and in between kisses. </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Ty for reading. Please leave kudos, comments and suggestions. Ty!! If you want me to continue chapter 4 pt 2 ab what happens after T and C do that. Lmk in the comments.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Señorita</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Christen and Tobin go up to her room...</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi, I hope you enjoy this chapter. I'm sorry I took so long to update, I've been kind of busy. I hope u enjoy!!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tobin led Christen up to her hotel room. Completely ignoring Ariana as she walked past her. She didn't imagine this was going to happen tonight, especially with Christen, but she was fine with it, in the end. </p><p> </p><p>The night was beautiful, the moon was shining so bright and the faint sound of waves from the beach could be heard. </p><p> </p><p>The elevator ride up to her room was probably the longest one she's ever been on, although it was only 3 stories up. They spoke no words during that ride, still unsure of what was to come. </p><p> </p><p>*DING* The elevator doors opened and both Christen and Tobin walked out the doors, with Tobin leading the way to room 317.</p><p> </p><p>When the door opened, Tobin looked Christen straight into her green eyes and asked, "Are you sure about this?" Tobin was slightly concerned with how this came to be and wants to be sure she isn't forcing anything on Christen that she doesn't want. </p><p> </p><p>Christen just nodded, pushing Tobin to the door so she would have more control and began to kiss her intently. Her hands roamed all over Tobin's skin as she began to bite Tobin's lip, looking for something more. Tobin kissed back with fury, hand behind Christen's head pulling her in closer. She's never kissed someone with this much passion and she's never been kissed with this much passion. Christen's lips moved and she began to kiss at Tobin's jaw, causing Tobin to whimper from the contact. Tobin loved this, but she wanted control, so she picked up Christen from her thighs and walked her over to bed, dropping her gently on the mattress. </p><p> </p><p>Tobin climbed on top of Christen, straddling her, as she put her lips back on Christen's. The kiss was slow, but every move was intentional. It wasn't rushed, they wanted to drag this on forever.</p><p> </p><p>Christen couldn't believe everything that Tobin was doing to her. It had been so long since anything had happened between them and she shouldn't be doing this, but once Tobin began to unbutton her pants, she couldn't think of anything else than what was happening now. </p><p> </p><p>"Tobin," Christen says, breathlessly.</p><p> </p><p>Tobin looks up at Christen.</p><p> </p><p>"Please, please don't stop" Christen says, as Tobin puts her hand where Christen really wants it. Tobin teases her for a little, until she finally decides to give her what she wants. She brings her mouth down and starts sucking around the clit, working her up with her tongue until Christen screams her name and comes. </p><p> </p><p>Tobin layed down besides Christen, playing with her hair and admiring everything about this beautiful woman. </p><p> </p><p>"You know," Tobin says, "I've waited so long to do this to you. I've wanted to have you for the longest time and it was worth it. Ever since we did it for the first time, this is what I had wanted. I love you Chris, and even if you can't say it back. I just wanted you to know that."</p><p> </p><p>"Tobin" Christen starts to say before Tobin continues.</p><p> </p><p>"The only reason I was going to get with another girl tonight was to get you off of my mind. It's you Christen. You're the only one I want and I'll wait forever for you to make up your mind." Tobin says, looking Christen in her eyes.</p><p> </p><p>"Tobin, I-, We- We can't be doing this. We can't continue to do this. I'm, I'm making a mistake. I should be loyal. I should just be at home right now with Ceci, but instead I'm out here getting fucked by my best friend." Christen says, unsure of what's going to happen next.</p><p> </p><p>"But, Chris. We can't just be friends anymore." Tobin says.</p><p> </p><p>Christen looks at her confused, "Why not?"</p><p> </p><p>"Because friends don't know the way you taste, Chris. Your kiss lights a fire in me that no one else has been able to. Whenever I'm with you it feels like heaven. Your body fits right in my hands. It's like we're meant to be." Tobin says, realizing what this girl means to her.</p><p> </p><p>Christen believes her, she understands what they each mean to each other, but she can't just do this when she has a girlfriend. She loves Tobin with all of her heart, she hates the timing so much because for once she could finally have what she always wanted, but now she can't. </p><p> </p><p>"Tobin, I've got to go. I'm sorry. I'm making a mistake." Christen says, getting herself out of bed, tears starting to form in her eyes.</p><p> </p><p>"Christen, no, don't go please." Tobin pleads, grabbing Christen's wrist and pulling her back.</p><p> </p><p>Christen kisses Tobin one last time and then walks out the door to walk back home. Leaving Tobin there alone with the feeling of Christen's lips on hers slowly fading away.</p><p> </p><p>The entire walk home was so grueling for Christen. She can't believe what she just did, how could she let herself get into this. Why did she have to be so possessive of Tobin at that moment? Had she just let Tobin go fuck with that girl, then she wouldn't have gotten herself into this. Then Tobin would've been happy. Yeah, she thinks, without me, Tobin would be happy. </p><p> </p><p>When she opens the door to her house, something feels off, and she immediately notices another pair of shoes on the ground that weren't Ceci's. </p><p> </p><p>"Ceci!" She calls out. </p><p> </p><p>She begins to walk around the house, wondering what may have happened.</p><p> </p><p>'Fuck,' she thinks, 'Did we just get robbed?' 'Wait, but then why would they take off their shoes.' 'Maybe they're being polite.' </p><p> </p><p>"Christen, baby, you're home." Ceci says, as she walks over to where Christen is in the kitchen. </p><p> </p><p>The first thing Christen notices is the panic in Ceci's eyes as well as her messed up hair and swollen lips. </p><p> </p><p>"Hey, um, are you ok? You look like you got beat up. Did we get robbed?" Christen asks, hopeful they didn't get robbed because she has some really nice clothes at home and she really likes her new airfryer.</p><p> </p><p>"No, sweetie, we didn't. I just was trying on some new makeup for a costume I'm going to wear to work tomorrow." Ceci says, slightly smiling at Christen.</p><p> </p><p>"A costume at work?" Christen asks.</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah, Yeah, we're doing a little party tomorrow." Ceci says, giving another reassuring smile.</p><p> </p><p>"Ceci, tell me the truth ok. Just tell me who's here with you. I'm not blind ok." Christen says, slightly raising her voice, annoyed at the way her girlfriend is lying to her.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm sorry Christen. I didn't mean for it to happen. I just, she just." Ceci stops and looks at the ground. </p><p> </p><p>"She just what? I know she isn't our DoorDash person and you're just giving her an added tip. Who is she?" Christen asks, clearly getting madder by the second.</p><p> </p><p>"She's my boss, ok. We've been working alot at our job and we kind of hit it off. It's a one time thing though. I thought you left Christen." Ceci says, raising her voice at Christen.</p><p> </p><p>"Don't you dare put the blame on me. I went out for dinner with my team and I come home to my girlfriend fucking her boss. I need some time ok." Christen says, her voice coming off almost as a yell.</p><p> </p><p>"Christen, come on, let's talk about it." Ceci says, trying to stay calm.</p><p> </p><p>"What is there to talk about. Now your boss is waiting, go fuck her some more." Christen says, heading for the door.</p><p> </p><p>"Please, wait. She can leave ok. Let's just talk about it. I don't want to lose you." Ceci says, with regret in her voice. She's never Christen's green eyes look so evil in a way.</p><p> </p><p>"You haven't lost me, I just need some space right now. To process everything." Christen says, and with that she opens the door and walks away, unsure of where she's going. </p><p> </p><p>So much has happened to her in one day. She thought she saw her best friend "leave her" for someone else and now her girlfriend is cheating on her with her gf's boss. She's never felt this confused before. She doesn't want to go back to the bar because she knows everyone is already drunk and out of their mind. There's only one place left to go. </p><p> </p><p>She begins to walk back to Tobin's hotel. She doesn't know what's going to happen, all she knows is that she needs some comfort and that's where she's going to find it. When she gets to the hotel, she tries hard to remember what room Tobin was at. </p><p> </p><p>She knock at room 307, and this little boy opens the door. Christen apologizes and tries room 314, no answer. Finally, she sees room 317 and something about it seems familiar, so she knocks. No answer.</p><p> </p><p>She begins to walk away when she hears the door unlock and sees Tobin, with red eyes from crying nonstop for the past hour, open the door. </p><p> </p><p>Christen just stands there tears rolling down her eyes looking into Tobin's eyes. She bites her lip and tries to gain composure to stop crying.</p><p> </p><p>"Hi Chris," Tobin says.</p><p> </p><p>Christen just smiles, her name has never sounded so good coming out of someone's mouth. </p><p> </p><p>"Are you ok?" Tobin asks, concerned as to why Christen is back here so soon. </p><p> </p><p>Christen shakes her head no, as Tobin pulls her into the room. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I hope you enjoyed it. LMK any comments or suggestions below. Thank you. Stay safe!!</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope you enjoyed it! Please leave kudos and comments. It really helps me when I'm going to write the next chapter. Thank you for reading it. Stay safe.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>